Photograph (Kakasaku)
by bakashiboy
Summary: " Aku melihat dia berjalan di tepi pantai... Aku melihat dia termenung di bawah matahari terbenam... aku terpaku melihatnya... hanya melihat dia..." Hatake Kakashi


**_12 Juli 2009, pantai Isshiki, kota Hayama_**

Semua murid kelas 12 Konoha High School mengadakan perpisahan mereka. Mereka terlihat tengah asyik bermain di pantai. Ada yang bermain voli, bermain pasir bahkan ada juga yang sekedar menikmati waktunya dengan tidur di tepi pantai. Ada juga yang asyik bermain wahana air yang disediakan.

.

.

Seorang murid berambut perak terlihat sedang memotret keseruan teman – temannya. Dengan di kalungkannya kamera di lehernya, ia mendapat objek foto yang terlihat kegirangan. Murid itu lalu berjalan menjauhi kerumunan teman – temannya. Berminat mencari objek foto yang lain.

.

.

Pemuda itu berjalan hingga hanya terdengar sayup – sayup suara temannya. Pandangan murid itu terhenti pada seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di atas sebuah batu sambil memainkan gitar. Suara melodi yang terdengar membuat Murid berambut perak itu tertgun sejenak, menikmati musik yang didengarnya. _River Flow In You._ Ya itu melodi yang di mainkan oleh gadis itu.

Pemuda itu berusaha melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu, namun terhalang oleh matahari yang terbenam. Yang pasti rambut panjangnya yang di tiup angin membuat murid itu tahu kalau dia pasti seorang perempuan. Ah, foto. Murid laki – laki itu dengan cepat mengambil kameranya dan mencari sudut pandang yang pas untuk memotret gadis itu

 _Cekrekkk_

Murid laki – laki itu melihat hasil fotonya. Seorang gadis duduk sambil bermain gitar, menatap ke arah matahari terbenam. Indah. Satu kata itulah yang di pikirkan oleh murid laki – laki itu.  
" Kakashi!" terdengar sayup – sayup seseorang berteriak yang membuat murid itu menoleh ke arah temannya yang melambai ke arahnya. Ia pun berlari menghampiri temannya itu.

.

.

" kau kemana saja?dari tadi kami mencarimu..." kata teman murid berambut perak sambil merangkulnya. Murid itu tidak menggubris perkataan temannya. Ia sekali lagi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis tadi berada. Namun, nihil. Ternyata gadis itu sudah pergi.  
 _' yang bisa kulakukan hanya melihatnya...ku harap aku dapt bertemu gadis itu lagi...'_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Present day...tokyo_**

Keramaian kota Tokyo begitu terasa. Bunyi deru mesin mobil, pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang. Semua begitu sibuk di Tokyo. Tak terkecuali dengan seorag pria berambut perak berkacamata yang tengah berjalan di tepi jalan. Ditemani ransel yang di gendongnya, ia telihat sedang menelpon seseorang.  
" hnnn...ya...aku sedang ke sana Obito..." kata Pria itu yang langsung menutup ponselnya lalu memasukkan poneselnya ke dalam saku celana. Ia lalu membetulkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya lalu menyerup kopi yang memang dari tadi sudah dipegangnnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, pria berambut perak itu memasuki sebuah kedai bernama 'ICHIRAKU RAMEN' pemuda itu mengamati sekitarnya dan ia menemukan orang yang dia cari. Pria itu mendatangi temannya yang berambut hitam jabrik.

" kau lama sekali...aku sudah kelaparan menunggumu..." kata temannya itu.

" salah sendiri..."

" baka Kakashi..." mereka pun memesan ramen yang memang terkenal enak di kedai itu.

"hey Obito, kenapa kau memanggilku?" pria berambut perak bernama Kakashi itu.

" aku hanya ingin makan siang denganmu, kita sama – sama sibuk akhir – akhir ini..." kata Obito sambil memakan ramennya. Kakashi pun hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari Obito.

.

.

" jadi..bagaimana dengan studio fotomu?" tanya Obito. Mereka berdua kini sudah menyelesaikan makanan mereka, dan sekarang hanya menikmati waktu santai mereka.

" yahhh begitulah..." jawab Kakashi tidak jelas.

" ku dengar ada pameran foto...kau ada memamerkan fotomu di sana?"

" tidak...aku tidak punya foto untuk dipamerkan...mungkin karena aku belum mendapat inspirasi..."

" Baka...makanya, jangan cuman kerja terus...sekali – kali kau liburan mencari inspirasi, dasar Teme..."

" dasar Dobe..." mereka sama – sama menyerup minuman mereka. Obito melihat jam tangannya lalu bangkit berdiri.

" aku harus pergi sekarang, sebentar lagi aku ada rapat...Ja neee..." Obito langsung pergi. Kakashi pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kedai itu.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _STUDIO FOTO KAKASHI_**

Kakashi memasuki gedung tingkat dua itu dan disambut oleh karyawannya. Di lantai satu merupakan tempat pemotretan, pencetakan foto dan yang lainnya. Di lantai dua biasanya tempat Kakashi dan beberapa rekan kerjanya melakukan rapat ataupun melakukan hal lainnya.

Kakashi memasuki ruang kerja sekaligus ruang kerjanya. Ia mendapati sebuah undangan di atas mejanya. Ia melepas jaket dan menggantungnya. Ia duduk dan membaca undangan tersebut.  
 _' kurasa aku akan datang...'_

Saat malam datang, Kakasi mulai menyiapkan dirinya pergi ke pameran foto. Ia mengenakan baju kaos putih di balut dengan kemeja biru yang di kancing sebagian. Tidak lupa ia juga memakai kacamtanya. Ia mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya, pergi ke bawah lalu mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat pameran foto tersebut.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _EVENT PAMERAN FOTO_**

Banyak sekali orang yang datang ke tempat itu. Dan tentu saja foto – foto yang dipamerkan yang menarik untuk dilihat. Sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, Kakashi melihat deretan foto yang dipajang. Siapa tau dia bisa mendapat inspirasi. Kakashi begitu terbawa suasana ketika melihat – lihat foto, ia bahkan tidak melihat ada orang di depannya.

 _Brukkkhh_

" awwww..." ringis seorang wanita.

" argghhh..." keluh Kakashi. Ia mencoba berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Begitu juga dengan wanita itu.

" heyyy tuan...kalau jalan jangan melamun..." kata wanita yang ditabrak Kakashi tadi. Wanita itu mempunyai rambut berwrna merah muda yang diikat seperti ekor kuda. Wanita memakai kacamata dengan _frame_ berwarna merah.  
" kau itu yang menghalangi jalanku..." bantah Kakashi.

" aku sudah jalan dengan benar...anda itu yang jalan sambil melamun..." kata wanita itu melawan.

.

.

" maaf tuan dan nona, anda menganggu pengunjung yang lain..." kata salah satu panitia yang mendatangi mereka berdua. Memang, para pengunjung dengan raut wajah bingung melihat ke arah mereka.

" ahhh maafkan kami...' kata Kakashi. Orang itu pun pergi sambil mengangguk ke arah mereka. Kakashi pun kembali memandang wanita itu.

" kau tidak minta maaf?" kata Kakashi.

" aku?minta maaf?yang salah kan kau...seharusnya kau yang minta maaf! " tunjuk wanita itu ke arah Kakashi.

" ya sudah..." Kakashi langsung berlalu pergi tanpa memeulikan wanita itu.

" HEYY! Dasar pria gak tau malu..." kata wanita itu sambil mendengus.

.

.

Wanita itu pun melanjutkan acara kelilingnya. Ia melihat satu per satu foto. Pandangan wanita itu berhenti pada sebuah foto. Foto tersebut sepertinya foto seorang gadis. Walaupun wajahnya tidak kelihatan, namun ia bisa tahu kalau objek utama foto itu adalah seorang gadis karena rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin. Foto itu sepertinya diambil dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Gadis itu duduk di atas sebuah batu yang besar di pinggir pantai sambil menyaksikan matahari terbenam.

.

.

Wanita itu memandangi terus foto itu. Ia suka dengan fotonya. Ia mencari nama fotografer di foto itu, namun tidak ada nama yang tertera di pojokan foto itu.  
" heyyy Forehead..." kata salah satu gadis berambut pirang yang mendatangi wanita tadi.

" ada apa Ino?" kata Wanita itu dengan nada datar.

" aku lelah mencarimu daritadi Sakura-Chan.." kata Ino.

" salah sendiri, yang kau pikirkan hanya melihat laki – laki tampan di sini..." kata Sakura yang kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah foto tadi.

" heyyy kau lihat apa?" tanya Ino. Sakura pun menunjuk foto gadis itu.

" wahh fotonya keren..." kata Ino. Dan Sakura pun mnegangguk membenarkan pernyataan Ino.

" fotografernya pasti sangat handal..." lanjut Ino.

" bukan Cuma handal, tapi...fotografer ini sepertinya...tertarik dengan objek fotonya...dia juga mengambil sudut pandang terbaik untuk memotret gadis ini.." kata Sakura. Ino pun memnadang Sakura heran.

" darimana kau tau?" tanya Ino.

" entahlah, aku hanya berspekulasi..." kata Sakura sambil mengendikkan bahunya. Sakura terus memandangi foto tersebut.  
 _' aku harus mencari fotografernya...'_

.

.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan melihat foto – foto yang lain.  
" hey, kau sudah mendapat inspirasi untuk novel barumu?" tanya Ino.  
" aku berpikir ingin menjadikan karakter utamanya seorang fotografer..." kata Sakura.  
" itu bagus...tapi kau tau tentang fotografi?" tanya Ino lagi.  
" untuk saat ini aku tidak tau, tapi aku akan mencari inspirasi langsung dari fotografer..."

_,,_

Pagi hari ini merupakan hari yang cerah, walaupun sekarang bulan april, namun cuaca masih agak dingin. Sakura tengah Asyik berjalan menikmati kota Tokyo. Ia berencana singgah di kafe Lavender untuk membeli kopi kesukaannya.

" _café mocha_ nya satu..." kata Sakura kepada pegawai kafe tersebut. Ia pun menunggu kpinya di seduh sambil melihat ke arah luar kafe.

" nona, _café mocha_ anda..." kata pegawai itu sambil memberikan pesanan milik Sakura. Sakura pun membayar kopinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

Saat ia ingin membuka pintu kafe, ada sebuah tangan yang juga ingin membuka pintu dan nyaris memegang tangan Sakura. ia menoleh dan melihat siapa orang itu.  
" KAUUU..." tunjuk Sakura ketika melihat orang tersebut.

" kauuu...wanita yang kemaren..."

" kau Pria yang kemaren..." Sakura tentu masih mengingatnya. Pria berambut perak, punya sifat menyebalkan (untuknya..) dan tidak mau kalah.

" kau ngapain di sini?" tanya Sakura. Kakashi pun mengangkat kopinya.

" astaga...padahal aku berharap tidak lagi denganmu..." Sakura pun kembali berjalan tanpa memedulikan Kakashi.

 _._

 _._

 _'_ _kenapa dia terus mengikutiku?'_ tanya Sakura dalam hati. Memnag sejak tadi, Kakashi selalu berada di belakang Sakura. awalnya ia tidak terganggu, tapi lama – lama...  
" heyyy tuan berambut putih, kau itu penguntit ya?" tanya Sakura yang tiba – tiba berhenti dan menatap Kakashi intens. Kakashi pun mnedengus pelan.

" yang pertama, rambut berwarna silver. Yang kedua, aku bukan penguntit..." jawab Kakashi. Sakura pun mnegerutkan dahinya, namun ia tetap melanjutkan jalannya.

.

.

Saat Sakura hendak memasuki sebuah gedung. Ia membalikkan dirinya dan menghadap ke arah Kakashi.  
" baiklah tuan, aku sudah kehilangan kesabaranku...kau ini pasti penguntit..." Kakashi pun menghela nafasnya. Ia mengambil tanda pengenalnya dan memberikannya kepada Sakura.

" kauuu...Hatake Kakashi?kau bekerja di sini?" tanya Sakura setengah tidak percaya.

" sudah kubilang aku bukan penguntit..." kata Kakashi yang lalu mengambil tanda pengenalnya dari Sakura. ia pu masuk ke dalam gedung meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam sejenak.

.

.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera mengejar Kakashi.  
" heyyy tunggu..." Sakura berlari berusaha mengejar Kakashi. Sakura menarik tangan Kakashi dan membuat pria itu berhenti.

" tunggu dulu..." kata Sakura dengan nafas terengah – engah. Kkashi masih terdiam, karena tangan Sakura memgang tangannya. Sakura mleihat raut wajah Kakashi yang tidak terdeskripsikan. Ia pun melihat ke arah tangannya yang masih memegang tangan Kakashi. Sakura dengan reflek melepaskan pegangannya. Kakashi pun berdehem kecil.

.

.

" ada apa?" tanya Kakashi datar. Sakura pun melihat sekeliling studio tersebut. Banyak foto yang di pajang dengan objek yang berbeda – beda. Namun semuanya di ambil dari sudut pandang yang pas.

" kau yang memotretnya?" tanya Sakura.

" hampir semuaunya..."

" bagus...kau pasti niat sekali memotretnya..."

" apakah itu ejekan?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada serius.

" tidak, itu adalah pujian. Aku benar – benar menyukainya...kau menaruh keseriusan dan hatimu dalam memotret objeknya..." jelas Sakura. Kakashi pun menatap Sakura. hmmm...

" jadi, kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Kakashi.

" ahh benar, aku ingin mendapat inspirasi...dan sepertinya kau bisa memberiku inspirasi..." kata Sakura disertai dengan senyuman.

" kau penulis?" taya Kakashi dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

" baiklah, ikut aku ke ruanganku..." kata Kakashi. Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama ke lantai dua, tempat ruangan Kakashi.

.

.

Sakura duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Kakashi di ruang kerjanya.  
" ceritakan apa maumu..." kata Kaakshi tanpa basa basi.

" pertama, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura..."

" hn...Hatake Kakashi..."

" aku mau menulis sebuah buku. Di sini ceritanya tentang seorang fotografer. Karena aku tidak terlalu tau tentang fotografi, aku mencari inpirasi ke sini..." kata Sakura.

" bukankah di internet sudah banyak tentang fotografi?"

" aku mau melihatnya sendiri, bagaimana menjadi seorang fotografer...bukan hanya mengenal tentang fotografi..." Kakashi menimbang – nimbang perkataan Sakura.

.

.

" kurasan aku bisa menunjukkanmu beberapa hal..." kata Kakashi.

" benarkah? Baguslah..."

" tapi aku tidak mau rugi..." kata Kakashi dengan seringai kecil. Sakura pun mendengus.

" baiklah, kau mau dibayar berapa?" tanya Sakura.

" aku tidak pernah bilang bayaran..."

" baiklah, tawaran lain. Aku akan mentraktirmu kopi..."

" setuju..."

" haa...ternyata kau pencinta kopi..." mereka pun bersalaman menandakan sutuju dengan perjanjian yang mereka buat.

.

.

" jadi, kapan aku bisa menemuimu?" tanya Sakura.

"kita bisa bertemu di kafe tadi...besok...pagi..." kata Kakashi.

" baiklah, umm sekali lagi terma kasih karena sudah membantuku..." kata Sakura.

" hn..."

" kalau begitu..." Sakura sedikit membungkuk ke ara Kakashi lalu ia pergi dari situ. Kakashi melihat punggung gadis itu menjauh.  
 _' gadis yang menarik...'_

_,,_

Sakura memasuki kafe _Lavender_ sesuai yang diinstruksikan Kakashi kemarin. Dan benar saja pria itu sudah menunggunya. Sakura pun mendatangi pria itu dan menanyakan kopi apa yang ia mau.  
" _black coffe..._ " jawab Kakashi.

" ah itu menjelaskan kenapa kadang kau menyebalkan..." kata Sakura yang membuat Kakashi mendengus. Sakura pergi utnuk memesan kopi hitam dan _café mocha._

.

.

Sakura kembali ke tempat duduk dan mulai meminum kopinya. Kakashi melihat ke arah kopi Sakura.  
" _café mocha,_ tipikal para wanita..." kata Kakashi.

" aku juga suka _coffe latte_ kalau kau mau tau..."

" terserahlah...sekarang, apa yang mau kau ketahui?" tanya Kakashi.

" semua tentang fotografi..."

" hn...baiklah, tapi tidak akan selesai hari ini..."

" aku bukan orang yang sibuk..." kata Sakura disertai dengan senyuman. Kakashi pun menceritakan tentang fotografi. Mulai dari cara pengambilan gambar sampai alat – alat yang digunakan.

.

.

" wahhh...kau benar – benar menyukai fotografi,..." kata Sakura takjub.

" tentu saja. Aku tidak akan menjadi fotografer kalau aku tidak mencintai fotografi..." kata Kakashi.

" hahaa...kurasa kau benar..." kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. Kakashi pun tersenyum.

_,,_

Semakin hari mereka semakin dekat. Terkadang mereka sudah bisa melontarkan candaan satu sama lain. Bahkan Kakashi juga mengajarkan Sakura cara memotret yang benar.  
" hey...kau harus ikut aku besok..." kata Kakashi.

" kemana?"

" aku ingin memotret besok...sekalian saja kau belajar..." kata Kakashi menjelaskan.

" kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" tanya Sakura bingung.

" aku ingin memotret alam...ada satu tempat yang bagus untuk dijadikan objek foto..." Sakura pun memikirkan ajakan Kakashi.

" hmmm baiklah, mungkin ini juga bisa jadi inspirasi tulisanku..."

" aku tunggu di sini...besok..." Kakashi pun segera pergi.

" huhhh dasar, aku bahkan tidak punya nomor ponselnya..." kata Sakura menggerutu.

_,,_

" jadi, kau akan mengajak aku ke mana?' tanya Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Kakashi. Mereka sekarang sedang dalam perjalan entah kemana menggunakan moil Kakashi.

" lihat saja nanti..." kata Kakashi yang masih fokus menyetir.

.

.

Setelah dua jam berkendara, akhirnya mobil Kakashi berhenti. Mereka berdua pun turun dan memasuki area taman.  
" wahhhh aku tidak percaya ini..." kata Sakura yang takjub.

" sudah kubilang kau akan menyukainya..."

" tentu saja,...siapa yang tidak menyukai _hitachi seaside park?_ " Sakura terus memandangi hamparan bunga berwarna biru muda. Ada beberapa bunga yang juga berwarna merah, kuning dan beberapa warna lainnya. Bahkan bunga Sakura juga turut menghiasi pemandangan taman ini.

.

.

" tidak kusangka kau suka bunga..." kata Sakura.

" ini hanya sebagai objek fotoku, dan memang kuakui kalau bunga – bunga di sini itu indah..." kata Kakashi sembari mengeluarkan kameranya.

.

.

" heyyy Kakashi...aku boleh mencoba untuk memotretnya?" tanya Sakura. Kakashi pun mengangguk.

" kau sudah masih ingatkan cara memakainya?" tanya Kakashi.

" tentu saja..." Sakura pun mengambil kamera Kakashi. Ia berjalan sambil membidik dengan kamera itu, mencari objek yang ingin dipotret. Kakashi hanya mengikuti wanita itu dari belakang, mengamatinya mengambil gambar.

" heyyy Kakashi..." Kakashi pun mendatangi Sakura.

" bagus tidak?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan hasil fotonya.

" hmmm...lumayan untuk pemula..."

" hihi...aku hebat kan?..." Kata Sakura pecaya diri yang membuat Kakshi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu dengan memotret alam sekitar. Sesekali mereka memotret satu sama lain. Terkadang Sakura yang memotret, terkadang juga Kakashi.

.

.

" heyy Kakashi...ayo kita main sepeda..." ajak Sakura.

" sepeda?"  
Sakura tersenyum meremahkan ke arah Kakashi. " jangan bilang kau tidak bisa naik sepeda?"  
" heyy!tentu saja aku bisa..." kata Kakashi sewot.

" kalau begitu,ayo!" Sakura pun menarik tangan Kakashi menuju ke tempat peinjaman sepeda

.

.

Sesampainya di sana, Kakashi dan Sakura meminjam dua sepeda. Kakashi memakai sepeda berwarna silver, sementara Sakura memakai yang berwarna merah. Mereka bedua mengelilingi taman sambil menikmati udara segar di bulan April. Senyuman menghiasi kedua orang tersebut ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

 _'_ _aku menyukai senyumannya...'_ pikir kedua orang tersebut.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kakashi dan Sakura beristirahat di salah satu tempat duduk di tengah taman tersebut. Nafas mereka masih terengah – engah akibat bermain sepeda tadi.  
" aku menang dalam balapan..." kata Sakura.

" wow...jangan percaya diri dulu nona, aku yang memenangkan balapan tadi..." mereka berdua tertawa renyah mengingat kegiatan mereka tadi. Sakura yang hampir terjatuh dari sepeda, Kakashi yang hampir menabrak pohon.

Sakura mengamati taman bunga itu dalam diam. Ia tersenyum melihat keindahan taman tersebut. Kakashi, ia mengamati Sakura. ia melihat senyuman yang terlukis di wajah Sakura. secara tak sadar, ia mengambil kameranya. Ia memfokuskan Sakura sebagai objek utamanya.  
 _cekrek...  
_ Indah...itulah yang ada dipikiran Kakashi saat melihat hasil fotonya.

" hey Kakashi...aku lapar..." rengek Sakura.

" cepat sekali kau lapar..."

" jelas saja! Kita dari tadi main sepeda.." kata Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kakashi pun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura.

" baiklah..baiklah.." mereka pun pergi ke kedai makanan dekat taman tersebut. Mereka memilih memesan ramen.

" heyyy Kakashi...aku mau lihat – lihat foto kita..." kata Sakura. Kakashi pun menyerahkan kameranya. Sakura menggeser satu per satu foto itu. gerakannya melambat ketika ia melihat beberapa foto. Objeknya hanya buga, namun itu cukup membuat Sakura tersenyu melihatnya.  
 _' foto ini sangat bagus...seakan – akan dia mengagumi bunga itu...apakah dia fotografernya...?'_ Sakura pun melihat ke arah Kakashi yang tampak cuek dengan ponselnya.  
 _' tidak mungkin...ini hanya perasaanku saja...'_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Time Skip_**

.

.

hari sudah mulai malam ketika mereka baru beranjak pergi dari taman itu. Kakashi sedang serius mengedarai mobilnya, sementara Sakura hanya memerhatikan jalanan yang diterangi oleh lampu jalan.  
" hari ini sangat menyenangkan...terima kasih..." kata Sakura membuka percakapan.

" hn...kau sudah mendapat inspirasi, untuk bukumu?" tanya Kakashi.

" sudah, yah walaupun masih sedikit. Paling tidak sudah ada kemajuan..." jawab Sakura.

" baguslah..." keduanya pun kembali terdiam. Sakura pun memilih memejamkan matanya, ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Kakashi menengok ke arah Sakura dan melihat bahwa gadis itu sedang tertidur. Ia tersenyum, melihat wajah polos berkacamata yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya.

.

.

" heyy Sakura..." kaa Sakura sambil mendorong pelan bahu Sakura.

" kita sudah sampai?" tanya Sakura.

" hnn... ayo turun..." ajak Kakashi. Sakura pun menurutinya. Ia berjalan mengikuti Kakashi dengan wajah mengantuk. Saat Sakura sudah seratus persen sadar, ia terkejut ketika melihat pemandangan.

" wahhh...bunga Sakuranya bagus..." ya, mereka sekarang berada di _Ueno Park._ Sakua melhat ke kiri dan kanannya, penuh dengan pohon Sakura. cahaya bulan menambah kecantikan bunga Sakura di malam hari.  
" kau suka?" tanya Kakashi.

" tentu saja...aku sangat suka bunga Sakura. mereka itu indah..." kata Sakura sambil mengampati bunga Sakura.

.

.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat gadis yang sekarang berjalan di depannya. Lagi – lagi, Kakashi mengambil kameranya dan memotretnya. Ia melihat layar kameranya. Seorang wanita yang menurutnya cantik, menikmati bunga Sakura di bawah cahaya bulan dan bintang. Sekilas dalam benak Kakashi ia mengira bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang dipotretnya sembilan tahun yang lalu.

_,,_

Tak terasa bulan Juli sudah datang. Tak terasa juga Kakashi dan Sakura sudah saling mengenal selama tiga bulan. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, selalu bertemu di kafe yang sama, membahas topik yang sama.  
" arghhhh...aku pusing sekali!" keluh Sakura di depan Kakashi.

" kali ini ada apa?"

" aku belum menemukan ending yang tepat untuk novelku.." kata Sakura sambil mengacak rambutnya.

" jadi selama ini kau belum punya endingnya?"

" aku belum memikirkannya. Aku tidak hanya menampilkan cerita romantis saja, tapi juga tentang fotografi..." kata Sakura.

" kau sebentar lagi selesai juga...jadi kenapa harus buru – buru?" Tanya Kakashi dengan datar.

" tentu saja!aku harus segera menyerahkan tulisanku kepada _publisher..._ "

" berarti kau butuh inspirasi..."

" kau benar..."

" mau ku temani?" tanya Kakashi.

" tidak perlu...kau juga sibuk kan?sebentar lagi pameran fotomu akan digelar..."

" yahh...kau benar..."

" kalau begitu kau rilekskan saja pikiranmu itu. Melihat dari lingkaran hitam di matamu, kau tidak tidur beberapa hari ini..." kata Sakura sambil meminum kopinya.

" yahhh, selain itu aku juga harus bertemu denganmu..." kata Kakashi sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya.  
Sakura mendengus. Malah dia yang dijadikan alasan. " terserah...". keduanya pun menikmati kopinya, sambil menyaksikan hari cerah di kota Tokyo.  
Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil melihat jam tangannya " Kakashi, aku pergi dulu...aku ada urusan _jaa ne..."_ Sakura berjalan menjauh dari Kakashi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

Kakashi tersenyum ke arah Sakura. ia kembali menyerup kopinya setelah melihat Sakura pergi menjauh. Tak berselang lama Kakashi meneriman sebuah telpon.  
" halo...ah ya di sini Hatake Kakashi—ah baiklah aku akan mengurusnya..." Kakashi memutuskan sambungan telponnya dan menghela nafasnya.

" sepertinya aku butuh menjernihkan pikiranku..." kata Kakashi kepada dirinya sendiri.

_,,_

 ** _Pantai Isshiki, Kota Hayama_**

Kakashi baru tiba saat hari sudah mulai sore. Sepertinya ia berniat untuk menyaksikan matahari terbenam. Ia menggunakan celana pendek, baju kaos putih dan sebuah kemeja biru muda lengan pendek yang tidak di kancingnya. Ia tidak memakai kacamatanya. Ia pergi keluar dari kamar hotelnya, sambil membawa kamera. Ia pasti ingin mencari sebuah inspirasi.

Kakashi berjalan di tepi pantai, sambil merasakan terpaan ombak yang mengenai kakinya. Terpaan angin membuat rambut Kakashi seola menari – nari.

Alunan suara petikan gitar membuat langkahnya berhenti.  
 _' petikan ini...?'_ Kakashi langsung berlari mengikuti arah suara petikan gitar itu.  
 _' petikan itu...sama seperti sembilan tahun yang lalu...temponya, nadanya...'_ Kakashi berlari dengan cepat. Ia berhenti, menatap sebuah batu besar. Diatasnya duduk seorang wanita yang memainkan gitar. Kakshi terdiam menatapnya.  
 _' gadis itu...gadis yang sama...'_ pikirnya dalam hati. Ia memang tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi ia sangat yakin bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama saat sembilan tahun yang lalu.

.

.

Alunan musik dari gadis itu berhenti, namun Kakashi masih terpaku melihat gadis itu. Kakashi sama sekali tidak mengedipkan matanya. Gadis itu pun turun dari atas batu tersebut. Dan saat itu pandangan mereka bertemu. Keduanya saling mendekat, dan mendekat.  
" Kakashi?"

" Sakura?" kata mereka bersamaan. Kakashi pun tersenyum.

" kau memainkan _River Flow In You..._ "

" dari mana kau tau?" tanya Sakura.

" aku pernah mendengarnya...sembilan tahun yang lalu, di tempat yang sama...dimainkan oleh gadis yang sama..." kata Kakashi sambi tersenyum.

" kau—?" Kakashi pun menunjukkan sebuah seorang gadis yang memegang gitar sambil menatap matahari terbenam.

" kau yang memotret ini?" tanya Sakura setengah tidak percaya, dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Kakashi.

" aku tidak menyangka...selama ini kau yang menjadi fotografer foto ini..." kata Sakura.

" kenapa memangnya?"  
Sakura mendekatkan langkah ke arah Kakashi.

" karena aku sudah menyukai fotografer foto ini...dia menaruh semua perasaannya pada foto ini..." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

" dan sekarang aku sudah bertemu dengan gadis yang dulu hanya bisa kutatap dari jauh, dan tidak kusangka gadis itu adalah kau...dari semua orang, aku memang berharap kau adalah gadis itu dalam foto ini..." Kakashi merapatkan jarak antar keduanya.

" dan sekarang aku berhara kau menaruh perasaanmu terhadap gadis ini...seperti gadis ini menaruh persaannya terhadap orang yang memotretnya..." Kata Sakura.

" tentu saja...aku sudah menaruh perasaan terhadap gadis ini semenjak sembilan tahun yang lalu..." Kakashi pun mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Sakura.  
Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya dari Sakura " kurasa aku menyukaimu, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya aku cinta padamu...pada pandangan pertama dan pandangan keduaku..." kata Kakashi sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

" aku juga jatuh cinta pada fotografer di depanku..." mereka pun kembali berciuman dengan lembut. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka.

" jadi, apa kau sudah menemukan inspirasi?" tanya Kakashi.  
Sakura pun mengangguk. " endingnya...sang fotofrafer jatuh cinta pada objek fotonya...yang ternyata juga telah lama menyukai sang fotografer..."  
Kakashi pun tersenyum. " kurasa itu bukan ending yang buruk..."

 ** _END_**

 ** _THANKS FOR READING..._**

 ** _BY THE WAY, CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI LAGI ED SHEERAN-'PHOTOGRAPH_**


End file.
